Various garment treatment devices are known. One such device is a stand steamer which normally consists of a garment hanger on one or more support poles, and a base unit that houses a steam generator and water tank, with a steamer head connected to the steam generator by a steam hose. Water from the water tank is converted into steam in the steam generator. This steam is then transferred from the steam generator to the steamer head via the steam hose for use in de-wrinkling a garment.
Stand steamers allow clothes to be ironed while vertically hanged. However, an absence of firm treatment support surface means that they are generally not capable of providing neat and creased effect in clothing treatment, such as required for more formal business attire. Also, they are less effective on thicker fabrics and tricky areas of the garments, such as cuffs, collars and under-arm regions. Stand steamers also require a user to manually stretch a garment during treatment which can risk accidental scorching of a user's hand by the hot steam.
Some stand steamers come with a steamer head configured to enable horizontal ironing. However, this necessitates a separate ironing board which can be inconvenient and takes up additional space during use and in storage.
US2010/162596A1 discloses an ironing board having two sections. One section is pivotable onto the other section in a storage position.